Epilog
by Kamahontas
Summary: Oto polska wersja opowiadania The Epilogue. : Miłego czytania!This is polish version of my story The Epilogue. : Have fun!


_**EPILOG**_

_2 czerwca 1618 roku,_

Londyn 

Obudziła się w ramionach Johna. Było jej cudownie; gdy pomyślała o tym, co wydarzyło się zeszłej nocy, aż się zarumieniła. Dobrze, że John jeszcze śpi, bo zobaczyłby zawstydzenie dziewczyny. Jeszcze rok temu gdyby ktoś powiedziałby jej, że będzie żoną swego ukochanego, nie uwierzyłaby, a teraz John Smith leży tuż obok. Zamknęła oczy i zaczęła rozmyślać. Nawet nie wiedziała kiedy znowu zasnęła.

Tym razem przebudzenie było jeszcze cudowniejsze niż to, kilka godzin temu. John rozbudził ją pocałunkiem. Tak o tym marzyła. Całe lata było to jej marzeniem nie do spełnienia. A teraz? Teraz już wiedziała, że nie ma rzeczy niemożliwych na tym pięknym świecie. John Smith jest jej mężem i już zawsze będą razem. To był chyba najlepszy, najszczęśliwszy dzień w jej życiu.

Jak się spało, pani Smith? – Zapytał rozmarzonym głosem. – Czy aby nie zbyt mało przyłożyłem się do ...?

Nie, właśnie przeżyłam najcudowniejszą noc w moim życiu. – Jeszcze teraz na samo wspomnienie tych wydarzeń oblewała się rumieńcem.

Dopiero teraz dotarły do niej słowa Johna. Rzeczywiście mają wspólne nazwisko, nareszcie przestanie używać nazwiska Rolfe!

O czym myślisz, kochanie?

O tym, że nareszcie mogę zupełnie zerwać ze swoją przeszłością. Już nie muszę pamiętać o okresie, kiedy byłam jedynie przybłędą, bez nazwiska.

Nigdy nie byłaś żadną przybłędą. Skąd ci to w ogóle przyszło do głowy? - Właściwie nie musiała odpowiadać i tak wiedział dlaczego tak o sobie myślała. To Rolfe wyrobił w niej takie mniemanie. Co za człowiek, nie dość, że zatruł jej życie, to jeszcze narobił jej kompleksów.

John, czy możemy zostać tu cały dzień? – Zapytała.

Bardzo bym chciał, ale niestety, musimy zaraz wstać. Pamiętasz, że dzisiaj mamy posłuchanie u króla?

Mhm. – Wyraźnie posmutniała. – Nawet mi nie przypominaj. Mam złe wspomnienia po jednej z takich wizyt na dworze królewskim. Z resztą pamiętasz, czym się ono skończyło ... Musieliście mnie wyciągać z Tower.

Tak, ale teraz to zupełnie co innego. Będziesz tam ze mną, a poza tym król już wie, czemu tak zareagowałaś i nawet przyznał ci rację, więc sama widzisz. Zobaczysz wszystko się uda. – Mocno przytulił dziewczynę. – Spokojnie.

Później, gdy zeszli na dół, czekała już na nich cała rodzina. Jako ostatnia podeszła do nich Kate. Poprosiła ich na stronę.

John, muszę was oboje przeprosić. Nie powinnam tak się zachować w Willoughby. – Zwróciła się teraz do Pocahontas. - Nie znałam cię, a z góry uważałam, że będziesz złą żoną dla mojego brata, i to tylko dlatego, że nie pochodzisz z Anglii, ani z Europy. Popełniłam wielki błąd. Dopiero Jane otworzyła mi oczy. Pocahontas, ja nie miałam pojęcia, że John zawdzięcza ci życie. Przepraszam. Czy jesteście w stanie zapomnieć o tym przykrym incydencie?

Oczywiście, że tak. – Uradowała się Pocahontas. – Każdy ma prawo do błędu i nie można iść w zaparte. Poza tym jesteśmy rodziną, a rodzina powinna żyć w zgodzie.

Dziękuję ci za te słowa. – Kate odwzajemniła uśmiech szwagierki.

Cieszę się, że udało nam dojść do porozumienia. – Wtrącił John. – Nareszcie całą rodzina jest ze sobą zgodna.

Ach cóż to był za dzień. Wszystko układało się po ich myśli. Nawet Margerite zaprzestała kąśliwych uwag. Pocahontas i Kate pogodziły się, a John nie odstępował żony na krok. Była już późna noc gdy wszyscy weselnicy wrócili do swoich domów. U Pocahontas i Johna została jedynie Jane. Całą trójką siedli przy ogniu na kominku.

Jeszcze pół roku temu było nie do pomyślenia, że możemy być małżeństwem. – Roześmiał się Smith.

Długo trwało snucie wspomnień. Począwszy od niedalekiej przeszłości aż po czasy dzieciństwa Johna i Jane.

Nad ranem Pocahontas poczuła już zmęczenie, więc dyskretnie opuściła pokój. Kiedy dołączył do niej mąż, prawie spała. Uśmiechnęła się radośnie, zobaczywszy przy niej kapitana.

Przepraszam, że tak długo kazałem ci na mnie czekać. – Powiedział. – Wykończona, co?

Mmm, nawet nie tak strasznie.

To dobrze, bo możemy ... – Odparł głębokim głosem.

Oboje parsknęli śmiechem.

Możemy, John, możemy. – Nadal nie mogła się opanować.

W kilka godzin później leżeli tuż obok siebie, szczęśliwi, że są już na zawsze razem.

Jak to możliwe, pomimo upływu tak długiego czasu, tylu perypetii, znów ze sobą jesteśmy. A wczoraj wzięliśmy ślub. Zastanawiałeś się nad tym?

Jest tylko jedna dobra odpowiedź. Dawna miłość nigdy nie rdzewieje.


End file.
